


Full House, Queens Over Knaves

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Multi, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly little poker games gets a little <i>extra</i>-friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full House, Queens Over Knaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumblemutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).



"I'm out," Pooch said, grabbing the small stack of cash on the table. Aisha thought he was probably down about fifty bucks, not too bad, considering who he was playing with. Probably set himself a limit and quit when he reached it. She'd underestimated him – she'd have to be careful not to do that from now on.

Jensen was out at least two hundred, maybe two-fifty, and Roque and Clay were both down at least a hundred. Aisha was up by two hundred, maybe a little more, so the rest of the money had to be with Cougar, though his stack didn't look that impressive. She wondered if he was pulling cash off the table to make it look like he wasn't cleaning up so handily. Sneaky bastard. 

They played a couple more hands and Jensen lost another fifty bucks before he started yawning. "Okay, that's it for me," he said, standing up and stretching. "I've lined enough people's pockets that I better not get any grief about hacking in my undies for the next week at least." 

Aisha raised an eyebrow. She'd been with the Losers for a week and change and they were consistently amusing. Jensen was always good for a laugh, she couldn't imagine anyone that cute being so completely and ridiculously socially awkward. Cougar was only funny in the way he panted after Jensen and for some reason, she was the only one who noticed. She wondered how many hands he'd sit through now that Jensen'd left. She figured three. Less than that and it'd be too obvious; more than that and Jensen'd be asleep. 

In the end it was only two. One of the hands ran long – Roque had decided to bluff and Aisha was trying to draw out some of Cougar's cash before he left the table. Even if it ended up going to Clay, who was sitting quietly on some barn-burner over there, she'd win it off him eventually.

Cougar folded after three raises, though, looking disgusted. He pulled his winnings in, stacking and folding them weirdly fast, and tipped his hat at them as he left the table. Aisha folded after he walked away, not willing to lose any more of her hard-earned money.

Clay won with his full boat, jacks over tens, and raked the cash into the small pile of bills in front of him. Aisha estimated he was up a hundred and fifty now, and Roque was out another fifty, at least. She'd lost fifty in the play herself and decided to make it back in the next few hands before she put her _other_ plan into action. 

Playing Clay and Roque against each other was easy – they were so naturally competitive that they forgot all about her until she was collecting the cash off the table. It only took three more hands to clean Roque out, and he threw up his hands and stood, cracking his back. 

"No need to go so soon," she said, sweeping the cash on the table into her bag. "We can play for… other things."

Roque's face was impassive – he still didn't trust her – but Clay's look was interesting. There was definitely a flicker of interest in there, and not aimed at her, either. She wondered if the boys had ever given each other a hand somewhere along the way, if they'd spent the long hours on some mission fucking each other stupid. 

"What, strip poker?" Clay asked, looking down at his suit and then over at Roque, who wasn't even wearing an undershirt. Aisha had a couple of layers on – she always layered – but clothes weren't everything.

"Yes and no," she said. "Clothes, yes, but IOUs, too." She grabbed the scratch pad and pen out of her backpack and scribbled _oral sex from Aisha_ on a piece and ripped it off. "This can be the ante." She wrote two more, one with Roque's name and one with Clay's, throwing them on the pile.

Roque eyed her and then Clay, and then took his seat again. Clay just stayed where he was, leaning back against his chair like nothing fazed him – but she knew better. He was an easy target for her, the obvious choice when she'd tracked the team down, but if there was something between him and Roque and she could get a piece of that, she'd be in like Flynn, she'd have rhe Losers wrapped around her little finger.

She took the deck and shuffled, being sure to stack it so Roque won the first hand.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [King, Queen, Knave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690533) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
